Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment, as examples. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductive layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon.
Dozens or hundreds of integrated circuits are typically manufactured on a single semiconductor wafer. The individual dies are singulated by sawing the integrated circuits along a scribe line. The individual dies are then packaged separately, in multi-chip modules, or in other types of packaging, as examples.
In some packaging methods for integrated circuits, device dies or packages are packaged onto package substrates, which include metal connections that are used to route electrical signals between opposite sides of the package substrates. The device dies may be bonded onto one side of a package substrate using flip chip bonding, and a reflow process may be performed to melt solder balls that interconnect the dies and the package substrates.